Baby showers
by luminuous121
Summary: L/Light. Sequel to Vampire moments. Mpreg. The vampiric couple take on the challenges of parenthood while experiencing fun, tears and terrors. It would be a breeze...really?
1. Lemony start

This is the long awaited*not really* mpreg sequel to Vampire moment. Since some of you wanted to read this(and the fact that I really, really love mpreg), I have shamelessly written it. The lovely couple deserves their own child!

This is L/Light, which means Light will be the uke and the mother. I will never write or read fics that would be the other way round...so yeah.

This fic is timed in late January, where L and Light have finished their vacation at Wammy for Christmas(the fic is in Vampire moments). The christmas fic is still unfinished though, there will be two more chapters detailing their stay at Wammy, so please take a look at it when I post them!

BEWARE, MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!

* * *

The light was still on in the main computer room. Footsteps softly padded towards the dim light and the door slowly slid open. A pair of beautiful yet weary brown eyes peeked into the room. The sole occupant of the room was sitting on a grand navy blue couch, lazily typing on the laptop on the table. His left thumb was held gently between his lips while his legs were folded close to his chest. The eyes of the tenacious man seemed to reflect the harsh glow of the screen, creating a soft hue of white amongst the onyx orbs.

Light shuffled into the room. He was wearing light green silk pajamas, the nightwear coming down to his wrists and feet. Light nuzzled his face into the fluffy white pillow that he was squeezing close to his chest. It was five in the morning, but Light was unable to fall asleep. It was also the third consecutive night where L was working overnight on some rough cases.

Light didn't know what came over him. He was feeling very clingy lately and needed someone to be close to every moment. He did not know what caused him to feel so vulnerable, and it was really getting to him since L was not by his side most of the day, and there really wasn't anybody else. Cases were pouring in from almost every country, and although this was good money, the couple barely had any time together.

Light drop onto the sofa, alerting L to his presence. L finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked left towards his lover. L was slightly surprised by the drooping puppy eyes of his mate as Light leaned closer to him.

Light slowly curled into himself beside his lover and wrapped a hand around L's elbow. His other hand wrapped around the large pillow, while his head rested on L's shoulder. Light immediately felt a strong sense of security wash over his nerves as he leaned into L. The feeling of being protected enveloped his frame as his eyes fluttered close, finally drifting off into dreamless slumber.

L smiled softly at his lover's adorable antics. Light was like an angel especially when he was asleep. His face emitted a lovely, peaceful glow that filled L's heart with a sturdy contentment. He has really missed this for the last few days. Using his free hand, he gently stroked the soft auburn locks while his ears listened close to his lover's deep, calming breaths. L admitted that it had been a busy week for him. Even though he could finish a case in a matter of minutes, the amount of cases piled up over the winter and those that just came in were a little over a thousand, too much even for his mind to handle. His bank account was very abundant now, but he was forced to finish the rest of the cases, courtesy of Watari. He looked once at the screen, and then again at his lover. A minute of deliberation later, L pushed down the screen of the laptop and turned off the lamp beside the sofa. It would be okay to rest for awhile, since even he was getting tired. Besides, the soft, warm frame in his arms was luring him to sleep as well.

L slowly manipulated Light's body, such that both of them were lying back on the couch. Light's head was rested on L's chest and his hands were wrapping around L's waist. L buried his head in Light's hair and nuzzled in it, coaxing Light to release a soft whimper. A faint, strange scent wafted into L's nose. It was the scent of Light, but _strangely_ different. Not in a bad way of course. Light smelled _sweeter_? Softer? But there was something else that even L could not pinpoint. It made him feel very possessive of the beauty in his arms.

The time ticked away slowly, and soon, both vampires were sound asleep on the couch.

* * *

Light awoke to the morning light streaming past the half-drawn curtains. Normally, he would sleep till noon, but he had a lunch date with Misa today. It was not wise to be late; it would annoy Misa, and Misa can be scary when she was annoyed. Very scary.

Light opened his eyes and realized the position he was in. L was spooning against his back, holding him in a strong embrace. A thick blanket was spread across the couple, one that Light could not remember having. It must have been Watari, Light mused. L was not the most meticulous person on Earth after all.

Lying in L's arms and under the comforter, Light felt particularly safe and warm. He fought the urge to sleep in, but eventually, the sleeping bugs won. It had been a week since he could indulge in this, plus the appointment with Misa is at least three hours away. That could wait.

The seventeen-year-old woke up to a strange sensation on his neck. He could feel someone biting gently on his neck, and a tongue was licking across the bites. It was extremely arousing. Light opened his eyes to the sight of L ravishing his neck and shoulders. He somehow felt the top half of his nightshirt was undone, revealing a large expanse of pale, white and delicate skin beneath. All of a sudden, he felt a cool breath on his nipples, before a wet mouth engulf the hardening pink bud. A small, involuntary moan escaped Light's mouth as L nipped and tugged at the rosy nipple, making it as hard as a small pebble. A series of moans left Light's lips as L continued his ministrations on the other nipple, his hand circling Light's stomach close to his navel in feathery light touches. Light didn't know if it was the fact that it was the morning, or that L had not touched him for a week that lead to him being so sensitive and needy, more so than ever. Every part where L touched him seemed to burn. His nipples were sore and tender, and the touch to his stomach felt strangely _sensitive_ and very arousing.

L was enjoying this. Light had not been this responsive during their other trysts, and it was turning him on immensely. He parted Light's legs to admire the fully harden bulge beneath the long pants. He silently chuckled at the tinge of pink on his lover's cheeks as he did that. L undid the rest of Light's nightshirt and moved on to his pants. L was surprised when the harden shaft sprang free immediately. So Light wore no underwear to sleep… He was just begging to be fucked, wasn't he? L's mouth engulfed the tip of Light's cock and gave a deep suck, reveling in the loud whimper and the increase in wetness on the tip of Light's cock.

L could now feel his own large shaft aching and oozing precum against his loose pants. He nipped a little on Light's cock, drawing a tiny bit of blood that even Light may not have noticed, judging by the pleading moans for L to go faster. And L did, deep throating Light's cock all at once, sucking, licking, biting, while his fingers caressed and occasionally pinching both of Light's sensitive nipples.

"Please…please…"Light could barely form a coherent string of words, but L knew what Light was begging for. With a loud suck, Light arched off the sofa and came plentiful in L's mouth.

Light panted profusely. He was totally unprepared when L's cum filled mouth closed upon his, engaging him in a fierce lip lock. Light could taste himself in the kiss, but he was more aroused with L's wet muscle mapping out his cavern, engaging his tongue in a lusty tango. When they parted, both their lips were red and flushed. Light was even more breathless now, as he opened his mouth to take shallow, quick breaths. A trickle of white cum dripped down the side of his mouth. L quickly let out his tongue to lick up the white essence.

L kneeled in between Light's parted legs and admired his handiwork. Light's eyes were closed, while his red strands clung to the sides of his face with sweat. The nightshirt was open thoroughly, revealing the pale, heaving chest and the still-hard nipples. The beautiful thighs were folded and spread beside L, revealing the limp cock and a glimpse of the hidden entrance beneath. God, if hardness had a degree, L's would have gone over the top by now…Shaking his head, L moved out of the sofa, intending to finish the rest of the business in the toilet.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to grab L's. Light looked up to L with soft, wet eyes.

"You…you haven't…" Light stuttered, confused as to why L was leaving now. It was obviously not over.

L softly patted Light's head, before leaning down to kiss his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this in the toilet."

Light would have none of that. A hard tug later, L was sitting on his back to the sofa with Light's beautiful, wet and naked body crawling into his lap. Light grinded softly against L's clothed crutch, drawing a moan from the both of them. He then kissed across L's neck, while pulling on L's shirt. Soon, both men were in the same state of undress. Light used one hand to trace across L's nipples, while the other brush against L's well defined stomach muscles. The auburn haired beauty then suckled on one of pink buds while using his hand to spread precum all over older's rock hard shaft. _Tease_.

A moment later, beautiful golden eyes looked up to L with a seductive, sultry gaze.

"Fuck me," he purred, and then sucked gently on L's fingers, coating his saliva all over the long digits.

It was too much for L to handle. He let out a lusty, animalistic growl, before pushing two of the barely slicked finger into the tight, puckered hole. If Light was asking for it, then L would gladly give it to him.

Light let out a pained moan as the fingers burned his insides. Though painful, it was giving him a quiet, building pleasure that he craved so much. His hole was very tight after a week of abstinence, but he was getting used to this very soon. A moment later, two fingers turned into three. A loud cry escaped Light's mouth when L prodded a sensitive bunch of nerves. Before long, Light was shamelessly pushing down on the fingers, unstoppable whimpers and moans escaped the wet, flushed lips.

L, trusting that Light was prepared enough, removed his fingers immediately. He ignored the soft whine that escape the beauty's mouth, knowing what was coming later would make up for it. Slowly, L pushed the head of his cock into Light's quivering entrance. He felt his young lover's arms that were circled around his neck tensing up, and the hole clenched a little more.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." L whispered.

He kissed Light gently while sinking Light on the thick shaft. It was extremely difficult to stop himself from thrusting hard into the tight, quivering hole, but L held on, knowing better not to hurt his lover. After a few agonizing moments, L was finally buried to the hilt. Light rested his head on L's shoulders and nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, giving the permission to move. L lifted Light's hips and dropped him, the cock brushing harshly against Light's prostrate. A loud whine escaped Light as he wriggled, trying to get the cock to brush across the same place again. It was the best feeling ever! And Light could never get enough of it… Soon, the younger was riding L's cock in earnest. The pleasure was building up very quickly, pooling in his groin and begging to be released.

Light's enthusiasm was contagious, and before long, L was shoving his cock into Light's entrance just as hard to meet the thrust. His cock was getting so, so deep, and the friction with the hot, clenching walls was amazing! It was as though Light was milking L-junior for all its worth…

L could feel Light was close. The hole squeezed around L's cock in almost a painful grip while Light's moans escalated into a series of pleading cries. L pushed Light down on his back onto the sofa and his hand closed around Light's cock, squeezing the base of the cock hard and preventing Light's release. Light let out a loud moan, the pain as well as the sick pleasure of being denied surged through his body, eliciting a painful dry orgasm. Light felt his cock even harder than ever, the need to come even stronger than ever as L was slamming into his hole in a brutal speed.

"Ahh…no…no...I need…please…let me…more…PLEASE…" Light was _sobbing_ by now.

L felt that his cum was almost exploding out of his shaft at his lover begging cries; he was holding on by sheer willpower. He loved it when Light was so vulnerable under him like this, begging, crying and loving it at the same time. Without warning, L released his grip on his lover's cock, and thick strings of cum shot out of the redden shaft. L was not far behind either, letting out a stifled moan and soaking the younger's hole with a copious amount warm, wet semen.

L collapse on the side of his lover, panting breathlessly. It was a great sex for an early morning, and L really had the urge stay with Light for the whole day. He did not know if it was a strong protectiveness of his mate, but it felt strange this time. His instincts were there stronger than ever, telling him not to let Light out of his sight. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, letting his tired mind take over.

Light looked at his lover with a cheeky smile.

"Is the great L spent already? You're really becoming an old man."

L's eyes snapped open. Old? Oh yes he was a few centuries old, but he was absolutely not going to be labeled an old man in that particular field.

"I'll show you what I can do, and you'll be screaming for me to stop," L growled.

And L did, uncountable times in fact, for the next three hours. As it seemed, another catastrophe awaited Light.

He was late for the lunch date with Misa.

* * *

Haha sorry if it was not up to your expectations. I did gave some rather obvious hint. Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Revelation

Thank you, luvninosama for reviewing!

On to chapter 2. Please enjoy!

* * *

Light pouted unhappily. He could still remember L's horrified expression when Light told him he was late for the lunch date with Misa. That coward! He won't even accompany Light to the lunch date when it was his entire fault! Though Light did enjoy L touching him in all those intimate places, and the feeling of the hot hard shaft spearing in and out of him until both of them were at their peak, filling him with…Nonono stop thinking about that! Light mentally berated himself as he blushed unwittingly.

"Light-sama, we have arrived at West Maiden Restaurant. Please give me a call when you are ready to leave." Watari kept a stoic expression when he said so, but the unyielding hands on the wheel told Light that he was yearning to flee. Oh so everyone was going to abandon him? Fine!

Light winced audibly as he carefully maneuvered out of the limousine seat. Dammit! His butt hurts! Light prayed that no one will notice the slight limp on his way towards the restaurant….

The crinkling of the bells as Light pushed the glass door open was drowned by the noises in the half full restaurant. The young vampire scanned the place apprehensively. Wait… there was no sight of the gothic blond girl. Perhaps Misa was late as well! Oh how he was saved by the high heavens…

"Sir, may I ask how many?" a waiter asked, after noticing that Light has been standing at the door for a minute.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my friend made a reservation here. Her name is Misa Ama…"

"LIGHTTTTTTT!"

SHIT.

A blond girl wearing a black gothic dress, the hems of the skirt barely coming down to her mid-thighs, was running towards the auburn haired beauty. It was almost funny, if not for the streaks of tears running down her face. Wait._ Tears_?

"LIGHTTT! I missed you! I thought you weren't coming! How could you abandon me like this?" the girl yelled as the jumped onto Light, causing Light to tumble onto the ground, with Misa on top of him.

"Misa…sorry…but I'm only late for thirty minutes…you are overreacti…" The waterworks increased exponentially, cutting Light mid-sentence.

Misa was already wailing on Light's shoulder. The cries sounded like a deranged fangirl, but Light knew better than to tell the over-dramatic blond. People in the restaurant were blatantly staring, some even sending Light disapproving looks. Light flushed in embarrassment. If this was new 'Misa torture technique', it was working very well thank you very much.

"Okay, okay Misa. I apologise. I am extremely and sincerely regretful that I am late. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch today," Light comforted the girl anxiously.

A bright smile was immediately pulled on the blond's face. She was obviously very happy for the results. Sometimes, Light wondered, Misa was an even better manipulator than L…

Misa giggled, pulling Light up and shuffling them onto a table as if the whole scene never happened. The rest of the spectators held an incredulous expression at the sudden change in atmosphere before finally realizing that they were being played…

"Light! Light! What do you wanna eat?" the over-enthusiastic girl asked.

Light, being rather tired from the fiesta a moment ago, merely shrugged.

"Heyyy don't be angry. I told you not to be late didn't I? You made me wait for thirty minutes!" Misa pouted.

"I'm not angry, Misa, I'm simply tired." Light sighed.

"Tired?" Misa was suddenly deep in thought. "Hey, why don't you try some of the chicken here? I heard that it was delicious!"

Light nodded, feeling a little better now.

* * *

While they were waiting for the food, Light noticed Misa staring at him with a solemn expression, something he was not accustomed to.

"Is there something wrong?" Light asked.

"Erm…I don't know. Light, do you feel different lately?" Misa asked, leaning towards Light.

"Different? What do you mean?" Light was confused.

"When I hugged you just now, I've realized that you have a different scent. It's not bad or anything, it's just that…you smell weird." Misa replied.

Smell weird? Was it because he had sex with L this morning? But he took a shower before he left. Maybe there was still some of that scent lingering on him. Light blushed.

"Heyy why are you blushing?"

Light looked up at Misa with a puzzled frown. Isn't that what Misa was talking about? Wait… Misa never bothered about those things before, so why now?

"What do you mean I smell weird? Do I stink?"

"Noooo… It's not that you stink. It's the contrary, in fact. And I only noticed it when I was very close to you. Did L say anything? No? Then I guess it's because we females are more sensitive to this smell. I think it's something that I should remember, but I can't." Misa shrugged.

Light contemplated the information. It should not be a big deal. It was just a smell, after all.

* * *

After lunch, Light and Misa took a stroll in the park. It was a beautiful afternoon of the late January. Most of the snow has melted, and spring has arrived. The trees and soil have gained a fresh green coat, while the flowers beamed happily at the lively warmth. Sparrows and pigeons were at their prime of work, busy chirping and flapping their wings in search of nest materials and mates.

There were many families at the park. The children sprinted enthusiastically, while the adults simply enjoyed the soothing ambience. It has been a long time since Light enjoyed a nice, calming walk. Though, walking with Misa seemed to attract a lot of questioning gazes; she looked like a walking cosplayer wherever she went…

Light sat down at a bench while Misa went off to buy a drink. The sudden high-pitched cries caught Light's attention. He turned to his left and saw a young woman with a baby stroller in front of her. She was busy tending to the infant whom Light thought looked rather distressed. The baby was crying unstoppably, even as his mother carried him into her arms.

"Umm, is he alright?" Light asked, unable to stem his curiosity.

The young woman turned to Light with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, she's just hungry." The young woman said as she fumbled with a small bag, pulling out a bottle of milk.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know the baby was a she. It's just that her clothes gave me the wrong impression!" Light apologized.

"It's fine. We bought these clothes during the early stage of my pregnancy. I thought our child was a he as well." The young woman replied with a warm smile on her face.

Light looked at the infant with a soft expression. The way the woman was tending to the child was filled with so much dedicated love and affection, as if the baby would break at the slightest negligence. Light wondered if he could ever love someone like this.

"It's a huge responsibly, taking care of a child." Light's eyes snapped up to the woman.

"I was only twenty-one when I gave birth to Youko. It was a difficult pregnancy for me, but I endured everything. It was really worth it in the end when I saw my little angel." The woman smiled softly, her eyes never leaving the child.

"I don't know if I could take care of a child like this though." Light said, albeit with a little tinge of guilt.

"You are still very young. When the day comes for you, you will definitely be ready." The woman encouraged.

Light nodded skeptically. He didn't know if he would ever be ready.

* * *

The vibration of his phone jerked Light out of his muse. Watari has arrived to fetch him. As he walked towards the main road from the park, he saw Misa waving in front of a black limousine parked on the other side of the road. With a smile, he walked faster.

All of a sudden, a loud screech from Misa plundered into his ears. He turned in the direction Misa was facing, and saw a car approaching him at great speed. Light was stunned. His eyes widened in utter horror. He desperately wanted to run, to flee, but he could barely move an inch. Fear paralysed him… It was as though his feet were held by mighty steel chains, forcing his legs unmoving into the concrete ground. The loud thumping of his heart drowned out the vehement cries from Misa. People shouting… Tires screeching…His mind was in overdrive! Everything was so loud! Suddenly, a powerful force pushed against the seventeen-year-old, before terror engulfed the boy in darkness.

* * *

_'Don't hurt me'_

_Light searched the dark._

_'Who are you?'_

_'Please, protect me'_

_There was no one there, but the voice was resonating within the darkness. Light ran and searched. He wanted to find the voice. He wanted to know what was happening. _

_'Please, I need you. Protect me please.'_

_'Where are you?' Light shouted._

_Silence._

* * *

"Light, wake up. Wake up."

A worried voice rang through his ears. Light's eyes slowly fluttered open, before they closed again, overwhelmed by the bright light filtering into his orbs. He felt a hand brushing gently on his cheeks. Light blinked drowsily as he got used to the brightness.

He immediately noticed the troubled expression of L. 'What was going on?' Light wanted to ask. But what came out was a series of muffled coughs. L quickly brought a glass of water near the younger's lips and helping him to sit up.

As Light drank the water, L began to explain.

"You were nearly knocked down by a car, Light. I pushed you away before the car hit you, but you fainted."

Light was shocked. He immediately put down the glass to checked L's body for any bruises, and was relieved to find none. Oh he was a vampire. Right.

"I'm fine, Light. But you were not. Doctor Gordon came just now to check on you. Why didn't you tell me about it? Do you know how worried I was?" L told Light softly, but Light could hear a serious undertone beneath.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, thoroughly confused.

L looked surprised. He cupped Light's face and looked him in the eye.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

-luminuous-

Third chapter may be next week or so. LOL got to memorise three books for my Chinese Literature, its amazing that I still have the time to write this...


	3. Coming to terms

Thank you, Seishirou Hitsugaya, A Slash Fangirl and Kallen21 for reviewing. And some anonymous reviewers as well! I really appreciate the time you take to review!3 (I don't force people to review, since me myself also seldom review-.-"… but all reviews are really appreciated, it makes me very happy and gives me the motivation to write more!)

Next chapter will likely be on next Saturday, after all my exams are over (WHOHOO). Of course I might also update earlier., since studying all day is not good for health lol.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_You're pregnant."_

Preg…nant? Light was in shock. How could he be pregnant? He was still so young! That's…that's…impossible!

"No..nonono! I'm not pregnant! The doctor must have made a mistake! I can't be pregnant! I'm only seventeen!" Light spluttered as he held onto L's arms.

"Light, calm down." L sighed. "You're already my mate remember? All pureblood vampires have the ability to reproduce after they have mated. It is the only way for the lineage to carry on."

"But…I'm not ready to have a child!"

"I know it's difficult, but I will be there for you the whole time. Aren't you happy that we are having our own child?" L explained. He was becoming worried at Light's adverse reaction.

"I'm sorry…but I need some time to think…I need some time to think…please…" Light laid down on the bed, his back facing L. The young vampire drawn the thick comforter all the way up onto his chin and closed his watery eyes. He was so confused! There was no way he could take care of a child! He was so used to people taking care of him…he didn't know if…

_It's a huge responsibly, taking care of a child._

That's right. Taking care of a child is such a huge responsibility. He was not ready, and he wasn't sure if he could endure everything…the pain, the crying…and L... What if everything goes wrong?

The young vampire held the comforter closer to his trembling body, barely realizing the leaving footsteps and the door closing.

* * *

"It's not the best way to reveal the news to him, especially after the near-car accident.

"I know, Watari. I admit that I am careless regarding this issue. I assumed Light knew about his condition before, and I was further upset at the fact that he might have lost the baby just an hour ago." L muttered.

"He's only seventeen, L. He is only a child, in many ways. That is why you are needed now, more than ever. You have to be by his side whenever he needs you. You really want the child, am I right?" Watari inquired.

"Naturally. Light is my very first mate despite me living for hundreds of years. I will be overjoyed to see the birth of our child." L affirmed. "Perhaps I should go back and talk to Light about this."

"No, L. Give the young boy some time alone, I can see that he really needs it."

L nodded, but he felt as though his heart were weighed down by many heavy stones. He really wanted the child, but what if Light do not feel the same way? He didn't want to be forced to choose between the child and Light. They both were very important to him...

When Light woke up, it was already the next morning. His hand felt the other side of the bed, and was disappointed to find no one there. Was L angry at him? He could see it in the older's eyes that he really wanted the baby.

Light shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on this. Picking up the phone, he scrolled through the contact and pressed a familiar number.

"Hello, Misa. Can I meet you in the park?"

He wanted to find some answers.

* * *

The chilling air drew across his slender frame. Light was glad he wore a slightly thicker coat to the park. The morning air was always colder than normal in the spring.

"Light! Misa's here! Misa is having a photo shoot in France in the evening, so Misa has to leave in thirty minutes!"

"Misa…thanks for coming on such a short notice." Light put on a small, noticeably forced smile on his face.

"Why is Light so sad? Misa heard that Light is having a baby!" the blond girl gushed. "Light is so lucky! You don't know how worried Misa was when Light nearly got knocked down by the car yesterday! If not for L, Light may have lost the baby!"

Light's heart did a double flip at the mention of L, and the smile on his face got a little more real.

"Misa… I don't know if I am ready to have a child." Light admitted. "I'm only seventeen this year, I'm still going to school and I don't know anything about raising a child!"

"Light keeps on thinking that raising a child is his own responsibility. Everyone will be there with Light all the way! Don't even think of excluding us!" Misa chirped.

"Do you think I can do it? What if everything goes wrong? I'm afraid…I don't know…I'm just so confused!" Light muttered softly.

"Light…" Misa placed a hand on the seventeen-year-old's shoulder. "I think that Light will be a great mother. I have confidence in Light!"

"I…thank you Misa… I really…Umm is that Matsuda waving at us?" The young vampire's eyes blinked at a brown figure standing in front of a car and waving a distance away.

"Arrgh! Stupid Matsu! I told him to give me thirty minutes!" Misa pouted unhappily.

"I guess you better go now Misa." Light said apologetically. "I don't want to hold you back."

"You never hold me back Light! But okayy, I think I should leave now… Remember to call Misa if Light have any trouble! Misa will be there in a second!"

* * *

Light knew he should return to the building, but he really wanted to take a walk around the park. The greenery somehow calmed his frazzled mind. It made him forget all the troubles for a moment.

As he walked further into the park, his wandering eyes caught sight of the young woman he met yesterday. She was holding her child as well. When she spotted Light, the young woman gave a warm inviting smile. Light smiled in return, and sat down beside the woman.

"I have not asked the name of such a handsome young man yesterday, did I?" the woman laughed.

"My name is Yagami Light. Please call me Light." Light answered.

"Hondou Minami. Light huh? What a special name!" the woman beamed.

"Thank you. My mother chose this name for me."

The small conversation continued, until Light asked the question he has been dying to ask.

"Can you tell me more about your pregnancy? Was it very tough?"

"I'm surprised that you are interested in this." Minami chuckled. "It was really hell for me. The morning sickness, the frequent trips to the toilet, muscle pains… and there were so many things that I could not do. It was even more difficult since I had heart problems when I was young. The doctor was not encouraging of having a baby."

Light nodded, listening intently.

"But I persevered on. It really helped that my husband was with me all along and supported my decision. My mother-in-law and my mother as well. It was then that I realized so many people cared." Minami smiled knowingly to herself as she relieved the memories.

Light was deep in thought. His heart warmed a little to the prospect of having a child. Perhaps it was not so bad after all.

Light watched as the baby tossed and stirred. Her little eyelids fluttered open, before the inevitable happened. She wailed.

Minami was rather surprised. Then, she did something that Light never expected. She held the baby out for Light.

"Would you mind holding her for awhile? I need to take out the milk bottle."

Light finally realized the baby stroller was not there, and it would be rude to refuse. Though, Light was rather flustered when the baby kept crying. The young vampire carefully held the baby in his arms, one hand below the child's waist and the other cradling her head, as per Minami's instructions.

The cries did not stop, and Light did the next thing he knew. He gently rocked the baby up and down like he had seen some mother doing when their babies were crying. To his utmost surprise, it really worked. The cries did not stop, but it did lessen to soft sobs and whimpers. Minami looked at Light with a pleased smile.

Light's heart was filled with joy and excitement. He took the milk bottle from Minami's hand and began to feed the baby. The little infant seemed unfazed being in the arms of a stranger, and began drinking in earnest. Light smiled. It was so easy to feel blissful when he fed the child. Perhaps it was what all mothers felt. The happiness and contentment of holding their child in their arms could easily dispel all the fears and pain. _Love. Pure, unadulterated love._

* * *

L was worried stiff when he realized that Light was not in bed, nor was he in the building at all. He immediately began running through every security camera, and was even more troubled that Light had indeed left without a word. The young vampire was likely out for a walk, but L could not help but feel very distressed. He was worried that Light might do something foolish. He was even more worried that that his young mate may run into some dangers.

Without a second thought, the raven haired male left the building in search for Light.

* * *

Light sat at the bench for another hour after Minami has left. He thought about how he held the child in his arms. The baby was so small, so delicate and so precious. It made him feel strangely satisfied. Gently, he put a hand on his stomach, feeling the area across the thick fabric. There was _his_ child. They were separated by a small expanse of skin, but Light felt that they were undeniably close. There was a young life growing in his stomach, silently, quietly, but a life nonetheless. _His own precious, little angel._

Light could feel tears brimming in his eyes. How could he ever think of not having the baby? The seventeen-year-old silently muttered an apology to the small life growing within him. 'It doesn't matter if I am ready now or not, I will be ready when you are born. I will protect you, my child.'

* * *

Light gasped as he was pulled into an embrace. He turned around, and L planted a small kiss on his lips. As he felt L's hand on his against his stomach, the gateways to his tears finally gave way.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Light repeated in small voice as L held him closer. "I want the child…I want the child… I love him so much! I'm sorry I didn't realize this earlier…I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not. You are only insecure. I will be here with you. You are not alone." L assured. The older vampire brushed against some of the tears that fell, his own heart aching softly at his lover's pain.

The young vampire swallowed and gave L a shaky smile. He remembered Misa's words earlier,

_"Light keeps on thinking that raising a child is his own responsibility. Everyone will be there with Light all the way! Don't even think of excluding us!"_

Light finally understood that he was not alone in this. Although he was inexperienced, there were so many people who were willing to help. How could he ever think of not having the child? Light's heart pained even more when he realized he could have lost the baby yesterday. How could he have been so careless?

With that, the couple made their way back to the building. Light promised that he would do anything to make sure the child was safe.

_He will become a great mother ._

* * *

_-luminuous-_


	4. Doctor

Thank you luvninosama, Kallen21 and Cynthia25836 for reviewing! Here's a new chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

"I see that you both have reached a conclusion." Watari smiled, noticing the intertwined hands and the smile on the couple's faces. "I'm proud of you Light."

The young vampire nodded briefly, feeling a little guilty at the small outburst yesterday.

"Now, Dr Gordon is waiting for both of you in the medical room. He will be telling you more about the pregnancy." Watari continued.

L tugged at the Light's hand and led the pregnant teen to the lift. The raven haired vampire felt rather excited at the prospect of becoming a father; he couldn't wait to hear more about the baby.

He would not admit that out loud, but it was kind of _obvious_ either way

"Oh and please come to the dining room after the meeting. I had the kitchen prepare a scrumptious breakfast for you Light, you have not eaten anything since yesterday." Watari called out to the leaving vampires.

"Thank you." Light said softly, his heart fluttering at the elder's words.

_So everyone cared…_

* * *

The medical room was located at the twenty-eighth floor, the third highest floor of the building. When the couple arrived, Dr Gordon was flipping through some documents that looked suspiciously like Light's health records.

Dr Lance Gordon was a very attractive vampire. He had short brown hair, a lot darker that Light's. The tanned muscled man wore a long sleeved shirt beneath the doctor outfit that further accentuated his firm built; enough for many women and even men to salivate.

Although a hundred years old, the amount of experience he had exceeds many more vampires in his field of work. That is of course to be said, since he was groomed in Wammy, and further handpicked by L to serve as the couple's private doctor for their stay in Japan.

* * *

"Light, you are in your sixth week. Do you feel any different?" Dr Gordon asked after finishing a routine physical examination on the pregnant teen.

The young vampire shook his head.

"What about any vomiting, dizziness or fatigue?"

"Light-kun fainted yesterday." L remarked solemnly.

"Yes, it could be due to pregnancy, or perhaps it was simply because of the traumatic encounter. Nonetheless, I recommend that Light should face minimal stress during this period. A stress-free, relaxing environment will allow the child to grow healthily."

"Um…there's something…"

"What is it Light? Anything could be important at this point of time." The doctor urged.

"It's just that…my nipples…they feel _sore_ and tingling…" Light mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, Light," Dr Gordon chuckled," It is very normal for the nipples to feel sore and tender during pregnancy. The colour of the nipples will darken as well."

Light heard a small gasp from L. The pregnant teen could almost sense the predatory glance from the horny vampire, and it was unnerving to say the least. The young vampire suddenly wished that he should have asked that question privately instead.

"We will do an ultrasound on the eighth week. You will be able to see the foetus development then." The doctor's words jerked the two vampires out of their own thoughts; one slightly dirty and the other? _Very dirty._

"Very well. Is there anything important that you wish to inform us? There is something important that we wish to attend to." L grinned.

Light shuddered at the smirk hanging off his lover's lips. He could practically hear the lewd thoughts running through the dominant vampire's mind.

The young vampire sent a pleading look at Dr Gordon, which was caught on immediately.

"I wish to inform you about the types of food a pregnant mother should and should not consume, as well as other daily activities that are suitable during the pregnancy." The brown haired doctor continued.

L gave the doctor a well-hidden glare, which was promptly ignored.

Dr Gordon talked in detail to the couple about the food a pregnant mother should take, such as Wild Yam which supports fertility, fortified milk products to provide the mother with calcium and vitamin D that support the growth of the unborn baby. The vampire couple listened intently until a sentence shocked Light to no end.

"Light, I know that it might not sit well with you, but you will have to avoid coffee as much as you can during this period of pregnancy."

Light's eyes widened in dismal. Light could not believe his ears! Avoiding coffee during the pregnancy? How would he survive? He practically _thrives_ on black coffee!

"Consuming too much caffeine during pregnancy may increase the risk of a miscarriage." Dr Gordon explained. "I know it is difficult for you Light, but at least limit yourself to one cup of coffee per day. It is best for you and the baby."

Light was dejected, but he did his best to hide his emotions. It was best for the baby after all.

"Exercise is important for pregnant mothers, especially during the third trimester. However, vigorous exercise and contact sports like soccer and basketball should be avoided for its high injury risk."

"I understand. Light will follow the instructions well. Is that all?" The raven haired male asked.

"Yes. If you want, I could prepare a list about the do's and don'ts. It will be more comprehensive and accurate than those you may find on the internet, as I am sure L you have already started researching." Dr Gordon smiled knowingly. "I will also prescribe a few types of prenatal vitamins to ensure the health of Light and the baby."

The couple thanked the doctor in gratitude before making their way to the elevator.

Light was preoccupied with digesting the new information he just got, and was unfortunately ignorant of the _evil_ glint in L's eyes.

* * *

Once in the elevator, Light's eyes widened as he was roughly shoved against the wall with both hands held firmly above his head. His mouth was quickly covered by red, chapped lips. A tongue was shoved into the young vampire's mouth, quickly dominating the hot cavern. Light was torn between pushing the insistent body away or letting his lover do what he wanted. When a hand caressed his clothed nipple, the pregnant vampire finally submitted with a whimper.

L was almost half hard as Light moaned softly at the caress at the buds. So it was indeed true that the nipples was extra sore and tender…Oh how L was going to _exploit_ this!

Slowly, L lips moved from his lover's bruised lips to a sensitive spot on the neck, while both hands slipped under Light's shirt and pinched the hardening buds. The young vampire let out a loud moan, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure from his nipples. Without any warning, the raven haired vampire pushed Light's shirt above his chest, revealing the dark pink nipples. L could feel himself getting even harder as he saw the darkening nipples. How on earth did that escape him during their lovemaking two nights ago was a fucking mystery, but now, he was intent to make full use of this.

The older's mouth latched on a bud and suckle on it ruthlessly, even biting it softly, drawing louder moans from his pregnant lover.

Light's hands were free, but instead of pushing L away, one hand found its way in L's hair whereas the other held on firmly on his lover's sleeve, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Those traitors!

Suddenly, a cough interrupted the couple's moment. The lift door was open, and Watari, in all his glory in the butler uniform, was looking at the couple with a frown.

_Uh oh. _

* * *

"L, how many times do I have to tell you to please control yourself? This may be your building, but there are other servants here as well. And do I need to mention the fact that there are security cameras in the lift? At least choose a slightly more private place if you were to… Excuse me, are you listening?" the tone of the elder suddenly turned menacing.

Unfortunately, the little speech fell on deaf ears. The raven haired vampire was shamelessly staring at Light even as the pregnant teen was munching on his breakfast in small bites.

The young vampire looked absolutely _debauched_. His hair was ruffled while the clothes were slightly messy, and a light pinkish tint glinted on the beautiful young face. Light was being so seductive without himself even knowing it! If not for the distance between the two vampires, L was sure that he had no problem pinning Light onto the table and have his way with him.

As if hearing his lover's thoughts, Light blushed deeper.

"L LAWLIET!" Those finally made L tear his eyes away from his lover. That tone of voice, coupled with his real name being spoken without any inhibitions, meant trouble. Very serious trouble.

"I am really sorry, Watari. I will take note of my actions in the future."

Watari nodded, a little appeased, but the anger was still evident on his features.

"Oh can you please bring me another slice of strawberry cake?"

* * *

"You totally deserve that!" Light chuckled happily as he sat beside L in the main computer room.

L pouted unhappily. Watari had threatened to take away his ward's supply of cake for the next three days if he did not behave. How could he survive without cake? He would die before three days is up!

Light, seeing his lover's dejected expression, planted a chaste kiss on L's lips. L, finally feeling a little better, deepened the kiss. The lovers parted before anything else could happen, since they were quite sure Watari was watching in the security room.

Light suddenly remembered something important.

"Um…L, school is starting next week…"

"It is obvious that Light will not be going to school. I will inform Light's school immediately." L replied.

"But… can I go to school for these two months before the break? My stomach will not be showing much then. I heard from Dr Gordon that the stomach will not be showing before the third month." Light pleaded.

"Why is Light so intent on going to school? It is more important for Light to stay at home during his period of pregnancy."

"I will be bored if I stay at home all day!" Light countered." Besides…you know, there is a new project that I have been looking forward to that will commence for the start of this school year. It's a one and a half month project, and I really want to join."

"What project is Light talking about?" L asked curiously.

"It's supposed to be about an interview with people of different occupations. But, the difference is that we will be interviewing those higher ranking positions. It will be so fun! The will be doctors, lawyers, celebrities, government officials, sportsman and so many others to choose from." Light explained, beaming with child-like mirth.

L contemplated the information for a while. It was true that Light's stomach will not be showing for the next two months, plus the project will ensure that Light is occupied, especially since L himself still had to finish several more cases.

"All right then. As long as Light promise not to tire himself out, I will allow Light to go to school for two months." L agreed, pulling the young vampire into his lap.

And so, the adventure begins.

* * *

-luminuous-


	5. Morning sickness

Great thanks to Cynthia25836 and Kallen21 for reviewing!

Sorry for the late update! Been busy finding holiday jobb haha!

But here it is, please enjoy!

* * *

"All right, class. I'm sure all of you are excited about the new project!"

Loud whistles and claps could be heard from the normally reserved students.

Light sat on his usual seat near the window. It was the first day of school, and to the young vampire's delight, the teacher immediately began explaining about their semester grading project. The teen's arms were on the table, back straight and his eyes were looking intently at the teacher, unlike the few months ago when he was merely staring lazily out of the window.

The rest of the class were exhilerated. This was the second year in which this particular project was implemented and the raving reviews from the seniors made it a must-do! This was also taken as the only opportunity for them to meet the ones they have always looked up to and no doubt, the students were going to make use of this advantage fully.

Mr. Daniel was undeniably elated about the attention, judging from the radiant smirk on his face. He paused for a moment, before continuing,

"You will be divided into groups of four, which I will announce later. Each group will be allowed to choose two occupations to work on and you will be engaging some of the higher ranks in that particular field. I will give you the names of your interviewees after you have chosen. No more than two groups can work on one occupation, so it depends on how fast your group makes your choice!"

Light beamed. It was great to be in a private school which is fully funded by rich nobles of the vampire society. The school only accepts vampires as students, which meant that the school population was made up of a handful of pureblood, a large population of half-blood and others.

The school also had many privileges that were inaccessible to other schools. That included fully funded luxurious overseas trips, interesting projects, pampered work experiences as well as student meetings with affluent members of the society.

* * *

"So which occupation do you want to choose? I fully support sports!" Shuichi said eagerly.

"You only think about sports, onii-san! We should do the model industry!" Naomi retorted.

"Look who's talking! I say we do sports!" The elder twin shouted.

"Model!"

"Sports!"

"Model!"

The two other members of the group looked upon the twins with an amused expression and debated whether or not they should interrupt the escalating conflict. A few seconds later, the two shook their head. It's not worth their time…

* * *

The group of four was seated around a table near the garden. The group was made up of Shiba Naomi, Shiba Shuichi, Tsubasa Shun and Light.

Shuichi was one of Light's best friend. The lithe young man was the school's ace soccer player. His tanned golden skin was a squealing factor for his many fan girls in school. Shuichi was a very handsome young man with high cheekbones and sharp eyes. However, the mop of black hair on his head coupled with fading dark blue highlights made it was no surprise that he was one of the teacher's 'favourite'…

As for the other two, they were no more than acquaintances to Light. It's true that Naomi was Shuichi's twin younger sister, but she had her own group of friends. The twins were seldom seen together in school, but Light knew that Shuichi was very protective of his younger twin sister. The older twin could always get first hand information of who her sister was dating; it was beginning to freak all his friends out.

As for Shun, he was solitary person, though Light knew he had his own group of friends in his swimming club. Shun seemed like a nice person to Light, and the young vampire hope to know the swimmer a lot better during these two months.

"Light! Shun! Which one do you think is better?!"

The two quiet members jerked a little at the shout aiming at their ears.

"I'm not sure…" Shun said meekly. "What do you think Light? Or do you have another recommendation?"

Two glares suddenly turned to the auburn haired vampire.

"What…what about the police force?" Light said slowly.

"…"

"…"

"Oh great! Now we have three options!" Shuichi sighed.

* * *

After a long discussion, Light, being the soft-hearted person he was, gave in to the twin's choices. It was already in the evening and the group parted with the individual research allocated to each members.

Light was surprised when he noticed a black limousine parked outside the school. As he got into the car, the young vampire was even more surprised that L himself was in the car.

L almost never fetched him back from school before, and when he did, it was mostly due to something serious. One more look at L's choice of dress and Light's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The older vampire was wearing a brown suit and black fitting pants, his usual messy hair was combed rather neatly, with some strands dropping down on his forehead.

"Did anything happen?"

"Why would Light assume that?" L looked up from the computer and into his lover's eyes.

"L, you came to school for a reason didn't you?" Light asked doubtfully.

"I am here to fetch Light home." L affirmed monotonously. "Light is pregnant and I am merely playing my role as a responsible husband."

Light inwardly sighed. He knew something was going on, but before he could ask, L leaned forward and pulled him into a chaste kiss. The young vampire reluctantly decided to leave the matter for another day.

* * *

The next morning, Light woke up with a serious headache. He also had a sudden urge to throw up. The morning sickness came later than usual, but it doesn't mean it was easier for Light.

The young vampire spent the whole morning in the toilet vomiting what little was left of his dinner.

L was immediately alarmed by his lover's condition; stroking Light's back and mumbling soothing words to the pregnant teen.

Light was heaving profusely by the time it was over, and the young vampire realized that it was impossible to go to school today. His headache was worse, his body was void of energy and it felt as though he could vomit at the slightest smell of food.

L noticed the dilemma and carried his tired mate back to bed. His heart ached at his lover's pain but he knew it was a normal condition during the first trimester of pregnancy. There was no way he could stop it, but at the very least, he could make it better. Pressing on the intercom, the older vampire asked for the medicine and a glass of water.

Watari was the one who brought the medicine up, together with a tray of breakfast.

Light immediately covered his mouth at the smell. He didn't know why, but he felt that even the smell of his favourite food could result in such a reaction. That was pure _torture_!

L brought the medicine and the water to Light's lips after the second round of vomiting, and the pregnant boy calmed down after a few minutes.

Light felt a little better as he lay on the bed, a wet towel stroking his forehead in gentle motions. He didn't know he was sweating so much, and it has only been thirty minutes!

"I have informed the school that Light will be absent today." Watari said as he brought a bowl of porridge to L.

Light wanted to protest, but he felt so _weak_ right now that even speaking was a pain. He could feel his throat getting sore. If this was the first day, he didn't know if he could endure a _whole_ month of this! How could he even go to school in this condition?

L propped the pillows behind Light, pulling his pregnant lover up to a seating position and proceed on feeding the young vampire his breakfast.

The breakfast was bland, but it did help Light to keep his food down. The fact that it was warm also helped.

After eating the porridge, Watari brought a glass of lemonade and some prenatal vitamins to Light. The lemonade was dipped with a drop or two of blood, which made pregnant teen feel better.

After the breakfast, Light decided to reach for a book. He wanted to lay down to rest, but doing that may increase his urge to throw up his breakfast-He needed _all_ the nutrients he could get for the baby…

L had asked Watari to fetch him his laptop to their room, since it was evident that Light needed someone to be close to. The older vampire was glad to provide all the support to Light. The pregnant teen was in a 'vulnerable period' right now and it was the least he could do.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Light said softly, the little voice punctuating the silence of the room

L stopped his work halfway, looking towards where his lover was leaning on his shoulder.

L could see that Light was very tired; the pregnant vampire's eyes were drooping to a close. The morning had not been good for the both of them.

"I will say that Light is extremely brave. He is willing to endure all these hardships for our child." L replied, wrapping an arm around the pregnant teen's waist.

"Every mother has to go through this, don't they? They are all brave people, especially Minami-san." Light chuckled.

"Minami-san?"

"I met her in the park two weeks ago. She told me that she had heart problems, but she still endured everything to have her child. She made me understand how fulfilled I can be with a baby." Light explained as he rubbed his still-flat tummy.

"Then I guess we should thank her, shouldn't we?" L asked, placing a small kiss on Light's forehead.

"Yeah…" the young vampire's eyes slowly fluttered to a close, his whole body relaxing at the embrace. "The next time we see her…"

* * *

Gomen! All my updates are short (4-5 pages) since I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how to finish a 20k fic in a day. This whole thing took me at least 3 hrs, not including the time I took to check and reread. To those authors with the patience write LONG fics, you have my utmost respect.

I don't mind if you tell me if you want any scenes in particular!(Angst, fluff, action, lemon) Cus most stuff I'm writing is my own fantasy and all! All the fluff3

Will try to update faster next time! I will keep it at once a week at least:)


End file.
